


Weakness

by Falconette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secluded respite with Eren during training session</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Weakness**  
  
The rustling of leaves and a thump behind your back announced his arrival even before you turned around to greet him. You were unfazed by a faint scowl on his face as you made your way through forest thicket towards the place where Eren landed.  
  
“I am not happy with us messing around during practice.” he put his displeasure into words without a greeting, latching the 3D maneuver mechanism controls onto their clasps in practiced, purposeful motions.  
  
“Well it’s not like we can have any privacy otherwise.” you tried to keep annoyance out of your tone while holding out your hands for an embrace. He put his arms loosely around your waist and you could feel how stiff his back was underneath your palms. The final tests before graduation were less than a month away and the stress was taking its toll on his already high-strung personality.  
  
“You are going to get into the top ten.” you whispered in his ear, sending strands of his long hair in sway with your breath. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
He relaxed in your arms for a brief moment, his hands tightening their grip around you to feel your body before moving away, his green eyes shining wildly. “Like I care. I don’t need to top the class to join the Survey corps.” he said in a low voice.  
  
A pang of dread coursed through you every time he mentioned the choice he had made a long time ago. It was not for you to ask him to reconsider, but…  
  
“Don’t tell me you called me here to have that conversation again.” his face was hard, his feline gaze studying your face from a safe distance. One step away - close enough to see what’s in your eyes, far enough for you not to be able to reach out for him.  
  
You shook your head and started unbuckling your gear. “No. That would be pointless.” you said resignedly, “I want to make a better use of the time we have.”  
  
“About that…” he cast you a sideways glance, his orbs treacherously lingering on your fingers which were busy with undoing the buttons of your shirt. “I don’t think we really have the time for that. We should be practicing and collecting points, these are the last chances we’ll get.”  
  
“Exactly.” you said flatly, tossing your shirt on the ground. “That is why I want to make every second count.”  
  
“I am really not in the mood.” he turned to walk away, his controllers already at ready in hands, but you caught up with him and embraced him from behind, your hands resting on his crotch.  
  
“Not in the mood, eh?” you softly hissed in his ear and pressed the bulge on his pants, making him stop and hold his breath. Maybe he could guess what you’re thinking from your expression, but it worked both ways and you saw his need clearly in his eyes before he turned away. “You are a bad liar, Eren.”  
  
He scowled and bared his teeth in an angry expression, but didn’t reply. Nor did he move.  
  
You swung your hips playfully, making him aware of softness of your breasts against his back, sliding your fingers very tenderly and purposely slowly up and down his crotch. You could feel him harden and throb, ache to adjust himself, to put more pressure into the caresses. But you wouldn’t oblige, not until he…  
  
He turned to you, throwing the controllers carelessly to the ground, and kissed you roughly, grabbing your shoulders with his hands to pull you in closer. Your hands clutched his narrow hips, holding him at bay, not letting his loins rub against yours.  
  
A frustrated hiss escaped through his teeth as he struggled to press against you, a look in his eyes between lust and murder. He settled for another hungry kiss while his hands cupped your face, leading you backwards towards the nearest tree.  
  
“Gosh Eren,” you triumphantly smiled to the sound of his heavy breaths, “you are coming on like a starved animal. Don’t tell me that you haven’t since the last time we…”  
  
By the flustered, pouting expression he gave you, you knew you had hit the mark. “I had other things on my mind.” he mumbled, pressing your body against the tree trunk and finally pulling in close enough for your bellies to touch.  
  
He was so hard it was obviously causing him pain to rub so strongly against you, but he couldn’t help himself. His hands found your breasts and squeezed them to the verge of pain, as his tongue licked its way between them and up your neck in a raw, feral heat. Meanwhile, you did your best to free him from his vest and shirt and when you finally undid his pants, a gasp of relief escaped his throat. His cock twitched in anticipation when you touched it, sticky precum overflowing from its tip and dripping to the dried leaves below, sending a shudder through his body.  
  
“This is no good, Eren. You won’t last a minute.” you scolded, trying to catch his eyes. “I wish you took your time to enjoy these things.”  
  
“I can do it.” he whispered fawningly, heavy-lidded and winded, using his fingers to tighten your grip on his penis. “Come on.”   
  
You gave his member a few tugs just for a try, while your tongue danced with his inside your mouths. As expected, his concentration rapidly waned and his kisses became uneven heaves, so you stopped.  
  
“Mmmm…?” Eren’s voice purred from deep inside his chest as he possessively leaned against you, kissing your neck, pushing one of his legs between your thighs and rubbing against you. His hands were all over your body, clinging to it like a drowning man. “No, no, why did you stop?” he breathed, tormented, in the soft hollow where your collarbones came together, his eyes hidden from you behind the falling, long locks.   
  
You sighed, “I’ll do you but promise you will finish me afterwards.”  
  
“Mmmm…” his lips connected with yours again and his fingers tugged at your pants, clumsy in their rush. You felt a hot surge of desire, seeing him so openly craving you, the usual single-mindedness in his eyes and voice replaced by single-mindedness of a different kind.  
  
“Eren, promise!” you laughed but squirmed away from his advances, causing him only to pin you tighter against the tree bark. “You’ll take care of me after you finish!”  
  
“Yes, yes!” he growled, pulling the pants down your thighs roughly, “I will do whatever you want just let me have it now!” You leaned against his knotting shoulders as he kneeled to rid you of your clothes and boots, leaving you naked and barefoot against his skin. He pressed his stomach against yours, thighs to thighs, chest to chest, and rested palms against the tree beside your head. He kissed you deeply and urgently, constantly reminded by his throbbing member between your bodies how close and how far he was from relief.    
  
His teeth bit your lips as often as his mouth kissed them, making each contact shorter and more impatient, barely keeping his hands on the tree, as if he couldn’t trust what they would do if given the freedom to roam across your skin. His flesh ground against yours, the friction between your hips making it harder for both of you to stay like this. Your hands stroked taut muscles on Eren’s back, sliding up and down his ribcage like across strings of a well tuned instrument, ending on his firm buttocks and pulling them closer to your loins.  
  
“Ohhh, I can’t wait any longer!” he gasped and pulled one of your legs up with his arm, opening the way to your tender flesh. You were ready. You grasped his cock and led it inside, listening to his breath betray him in rhythm of the waves of pleasure that surged through him. His hips thrust forward without a conscious thought, entering all the way and pinning you tightly between uneven tree bark and his sweat covered skin. He went at it again and again, his face buried deep in hair behind your ear, oblivious of you biting his tense shoulder muscles.  
  
“Oh, fu-uuu-uuck…!” Eren moaned and stopped, leaning his forehead against your shoulder as his deep breaths rocked both your bodies.  
  
“Are you do-…“ you started asking, hoping not to sound too disappointed.  
  
“N-no.” he looked at you, sweat trickling from the sides of his flustered face, his hair disheveled and damp. There was a glint in his eyes and you could guess what he would say next. You weren’t surprised. “I want to do it in your mouth.”  
  
Just as you turned and got to your knees, Eren was already eagerly pressing the tip of his penis against your lips. You took it in, together with your juices, and began gently sucking while your hands on his hips stopped him from sudden thrusts. It would not be the first time for him to forget himself.  
  
Even so, it didn’t take long; after couple of rounds with your tongue over his sensitive head, he was already hardening and twitching again, getting ready for explosion. As you heard his increasingly ragged breath, you looked up at the face above you, his hands spasmodic on your head and his emerald eyes poised above you like a predator’s, and he lost it.   
  
“Ngggghhhh!” Eren came with a violent shudder, his hot ejaculation filling your mouth again and again. You swallowed and swallowed, the seemingly ceaseless flow of his liquid lust, his body writhing and contracting in your arms. He felt to his knees, then sat down in front of you, apparently forgetting that his mouth still hung open as he gasped for air.  
  
“You don’t seem so regretful anymore about skipping the practice today.” you smiled, lying back.  
  
His keen eyes observed you silently for a moment, before he closed his mouth and a faint smile appeared on his lips, just to disappear again in the blink of an eye. He then came closer and laid on the soft fern, sliding one sweaty palm absently up and down your thigh.  
  
„You make me weak.“ his angry words were dulled by drowsiness as his head rested on your tummy, lulled by the slow beating of your heart.  
  
With your fingers gently and lazily caressing his long auburn locks, giving him time to recuperate before calling him upon his promise, you murmured „I make you human.“

 

  
THE END


End file.
